1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a tree cutting and collecting apparatus. The invention is also directed toward a tree cutting and collecting machine incorporating the cutting and collecting apparatus. The invention is further directed toward an improved off-road vehicle which can for a part of the tree cutting and collecting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for use in felling and collecting trees are known. These machines, known as feller-bunchers, usually have an articulated arm or boom mounted on a tracked or wheeled vehicle. A tree felling and collecting or bunching head is mounted at the end of the arm. The arm is manipulated by an operator on the vehicle to position the head to cut a tree. The head is then operated to grip and cut the tree, or to cut and grip the tree. The head is then further operated to grip and store the cut tree while manipulating the arm to position the head to cut another tree. The procedure is repeated until the head holds a small bunch of trees. The arm is then moved to unload the bunch of trees from the head, and another load of trees is then cut and collected. The above procedure is quite slow however since every tree that is cut must be gripped and stored by the head before another tree can be cut. Often the head must be operated to grip the tree before it can be cut, and then separate gripping means must be operated to store the cut tree. The load of trees that the head can carry is quite small. Thus frequent 180.degree. swinging to unload is required increasing the overall cutting time. The articulated arm, and the head, require many hydraulic components to carry out their functions thus increasing the complexity of the machines and their cost. A further disadvantage of known feller-bunchers is the fact that the trees held in storage by the head interfere with the next tree to be cut. The crowns of the trees being held tend to spread out and interfere with the crown of the next tree to be cut, or with the crowns of trees adjacent the cutting area. The interference places additional stress on the arm as it tries to manoeuvre the head into position to cut the next tree.
On rough terrain, it is often difficult to position the tree cutting and collecting machine level enough to properly harvest trees. Often a great deal of vehicle manipulation and/or arm manipulation is required to properly position the head. Some vehicles employ platforms on which the arm, and the head it carries, are mounted. The level of the platform can be adjusted relative to the vehicle on rough terrain. However a complicated platform mounting and moving arrangement is required on such vehicles.
It is also known to provide machines for cutting and collecting trees which eliminate the articulated arm and the felling the gripping head thereby simplifying the operation of the machine. One such machine is shown in C.P. No. 898,661 and comprises a vehicle having a crib thereon for collecting cut trees, and a circular saw mounted horizontally in front of the vehicle for cutting trees. The vehicle is driven forwardly to have the saw cut the trees. The cut trees topple rearwardly into the crib. Means are provided on the vehicle to help direct the cut trees into the crib. The vehicle with the crib can carry a much larger load than a vehicle with a cutting and bunching head, and needs fewer hydraulic components. However a great deal of travelling of the entire vehicle is required to cut the trees which consumes more fuel. Such a machine can only be used on even ground. Therefore it has a limited market.